Spirit Gun
The Spirit Gun is the signature technique of Yusuke Urameshi. It concentrates spirit energy into the user's hand, releasing it through one's finger tips in the form of a blast. This attack is first used by Yusuke under direction from Koenma after Yusuke becomes a Spirit Detective and is named for the shape Yusuke's hand takes when using the attack. Forms At the beginning, Yusuke's Spirit Gun had the appearance of a small beam of light that can travel long distances with considerable speed. After his first training with Genkai technique took the form of a ball of energy proportional to a basketball. After the second session of Yusuke's intensive training with Genkai, his skills increased further when he gained greater control of his spiritual energy. The size and intensity of the explosion increased dramatically, allowing it to generate bursts of large scale with relatively little effort. Infusion of Spirit Orb from Genkai also added a great power to the technique, multiplying its size. The explosion seems comparable to another explosion of popular power, the Dragon Ball Z Kamehameha. Yusuke Urameshi is not the only person to use the Spirit Gun, as Rando was also able to use the attack during his fight with Yusuke at the end of the Genkai Tournament. Using his prodigious ability to copy the styles of other fighters, Rando used his demon energy to fire bursts of red as opposed to blue beams, which has that color due to be produced by the power of the human spirit. Genkai was also shown using the Spirit Gun in a massive explosion during the Dark Tournament. Effect and Power Originally, Yusuke's Spirit Gun had enough power to leave a grown man unconscious with ease and even kill weaker humans. However, it was ineffective against more powerful opponents. This necessitated the use of the Spirit Detective Concentration Ring. The power of the Spirit Gun's devastating power is derived from the spirit energy control of its user. After training with Genkai, Yusuke's strength increased tremendously, especially after receiving the Spirit Wave Orb. During the Dark Tournament, Yusuke's attack destroyed a large part of the stadium and forest, and was able to send Toguro flying back for an incredible distance (though the hit wasn't enough to destroy him). Once resurrected in the Chapter Black arc, Yusuke fired a Spirit Gun that involuntarily reduced a gigantic mountain in Makai to nothing. During his fight with Yomi in the anime, Yusuke produced a different kind of Gun not seen before, an attack combining Spirit Energy with Demon Energy (which generated an atomic-level explosion). Yusuke also used his own Demon Gun, which was comparable to the Demon Gun of Rando. However, Yusuke's version was clearly more powerful. After firing around 100 demon/spirit guns at Yomi, it beings to break his shield, before firing a charged shot to fully shatter it, and send Yusuke flying by his own attack. Demon Gun When using demon energy to produce the Spirit Gun, it creates the Demon Gun, which differs from the original by a red color and a more destructive power. Spirit Gun Barrage A version of the Spirit Gun, which releases two shots only (the first to break the protection and defense, and the second to overthrow). Category:My Techniques